Talk:Nightclan
Drama in the world of FLAB3. -__-! Oh God... not the drama again, damn there's more warring here than in the middle east. -Smoke There always was, but the FLAB world is old. When a world is old it crumbles in war before dying altogether. Keep your borders in-line, patrol every time you're on, and watch out for this "Blood Alliance". I can only try to bring on one last era, it will probably become the Death Era as FLAB will probably fall to the hands of it's younger counterpart, FLAB4. ~Aura -Sits back and lifts feet, placing them on a desk- let the death era begin. -lifts glass- -smoke *Sips wine and casually sits back, wings folded envenly behind me, fangs inevitably glinting in the faint candlelight* Let it commence now. May war tear the world, may storms ravage the coasts, and may we stand strong. *Raises glass* To the new Era. ~Aura Ah yes, this game of chess (chess metaphor again) will be quite interesting, as for I, a humble reject, will be the one to secretly observe them all, watching each one crumble beneath their own engorged egos. -Smoke llmao ooo Ikr. :o 2spooky4me. -Smoke fight me if you want aura cerasus is allied with me i control s4 now sc is under my control dapple has pledged allegiance to me aura your situation is hopeless a single phoenix will not defeat a full fleet and a garrison i recommend you to surrender now and the punishment will be not as harsh as attacking s4 - Darth Caedus Oh and this new era isn't the Death Era it is the Era of Caedus and this Era will be infinite and I will dominate h4 s4 and h7 and once i do aura and smoke you will be the first to experience the pain- darth caedus ....Egotistical bastard. This WILL be the Death Era whether you want it or not, as FLAB will crumble, even if no one wants it to. ~Aura I refuse to believe that Dapple would submit defeat, SC is stronger tha that. Times change, Darth Caedus, now is the time for death, and it will NOT be at your hands. A single phoenix can do much more than your puny mind can imagine, and combined with the powers of sorcery, I am even stronger. I as well have armadas lined up and ready, so you better watch your back. ~Aura Also, fix ur damn grammar, Caedus. I never submited defeat, I said that I would let him do his job in s4, as long as nothing crazy happens. If any harm is shown, then I will step up, but I see that Caedus is not doing any sorts of threats, so I have no reason to attack or do anything to him. I don't trust him, but I am just doing as I think. S4 is still ours, he's only protecting it, and if it is so, I will let him as long as the peace lasts. ~ dapplestar I'm quoting Caedus when I say he said "sc is now under my control". ~Aura Wow. xd well, thanks aura for fixing the page. -smoke .___. Undo button. ~Aura I'm still not so familiar with the editing... thing. (kinda weird for someone like me, ik) -smoke Darth Caedus, I never allied with you. I am with no one, but if a cat is in need of severe help, I'll help them, or anyone for that matter. My name is Cerasus and when the new Era arrives, you will know me well. -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ *Salutes Cerasus* We will all know eachother quite well when the Era comes, and stand together, despite our rivalries, to watch the sky fall down. I wish you luck in your endeavors, I wish you prosperity, and ... may the odds be in your favour. *clinks glass* ~Aura Cerasus is now dead with the Second Death -laughs slightly - aura I won and s4 is mine now dapple I'm prepping for a full scale invasion of s4- Darth Caedus Darth Caedus I was just reborn, Phoenixes cannot die, that's what aura meant, only with special precision can a phoenix like I be killed, but no...not this easilly, not even close ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ What will you all accomplish on attacking each other? -smoke With two phoenixes opposing you, you'll be lucky even to survive, Caedus. PS, why're phoenixes so popular now? I left as the one and only phoenix and return to see like 200 phoenixes lol! ~Aura Well, guess people want to be more like you. -Smoke I'M POPULAR! xD I just gained myself 3 new people for my DL. Firewolf seemed really happy to see me. When they walked into the room, they were just like, O.O AURA! And I was like, "Hello, I've heard much about you" and they were like, Yeah.Also I saw WUF again. ^ FLAB3 loves me! I got alot of "why were you innactive" too. ~Aura Damn, Lol, ok. x3 -smoke GNU. Lol, looks like I'm back on official business for FLAB3 ~Aura But I rarely see you around flab3. ;-; -smoke I'm usually only online on sundays now. PS I'm trying to draw Hetalia Italy Veneziano (Phantom of the Opera version1 ^.^). The mask is impossible! ~Aura Seems easy, it's just half the face. -Smoke The mask is so complex it kills! ~Aura Oh, so the shading, and some facial structures. -Smoke :l I knew this was gonna happen. Darth, like smoke says, what will you gain from s4? nothing. Stop getting attention by attacking a territory that we have owned for 2 years. Get s3 or some other snowscape. "Taking over" s4 won't give you nothing and making an invasion on a few kitties, it's like showing that you can't kill them with your own hands, when no one will die off anyway. c: So please find yourself another place and stop trying to get attention by attacking a territory, no one will look up to you, no one will say thank you and you won't be popular because of it. ~ dapple Thank you for the words Dapplestar. Everyone's right, Darth Idiot, attacking random scapes isn't going to do anything. No one's going to look up to you or idolize you like we all know you wan them to, and we all know you have no use of territories, since you supposedly have a bunch of fleets and ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. Plus, you can't even kill a cat single-handedly. All you do is hide behind your pretend armadas. Heck, it doesn't even seem right to call them armadas, it seems more right to call them your "imaginary friends", god dammit. Just -- don't even try. Our problem isn't you right now, it's other MORE POWERFUL people like Kogre and the Blood Rebellion (where they let you ally with them because you were nagging, Caedus). ~Aura Ugh. are you guys with the blood rebellion? cuz if you are not don't trust cerarus or whatever. Dapplefrost 20:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) There is no use of sending my fleets against you I will be leading a ground attack on s4 some time this week at night I'm not afraid to kill animals I do it all the time it's called hunting and if it does come to a drastic measure I will orbital bormbard s4 and launch missiles onto the sc camps and then the DL offices of s5 - Darth Caedus Btw dapple and caedus the blood rebellion is no more, i'm 'friends' with indigo (flame) alright? stahp saying' i'm evil, flame's made up her mind she's good now, and always will be-cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ I'm glad to hear it. *Laughs lightly, icy fire dancing in the breeze* The Blood Rebellion is no more. I will believe that Cerasus is not evil, and Flame has changed heart... but as for Pig-headed Caedus over there, I will not tolerate anything from the sick bastard. Go ahead, attack. We will have militias, legions, armadas, intelligence, warriors, and our own fleets sending you to hell before you can say a word. ~Aura Omg I am sorry I erased it ._. and Cerasus, sorry for mentioning about that. I heard what happened, so guys you can trust her I was just >~< confused yeah. Oh, here is your messsage, Darth. you are so stupid. "trying" to destroy an imaginary camp that's full of dens that's made out of moss and leaves isn't going to affect us. Just take another stupid snowscape instead of ours. you probably didn't read but you won't get anything from winning s4, and even if you think you'll end up owning it just because you are more superior from us, you won't because we can just ignore you. you have no army whatsoever, winning s4 will be totally useless to you, so go and find yourself a place and stop causing drama. ~ dapple Gah! Seriously? Caedus, just effing go crash at your mom's house or something because you're annoying the hell out of us and attacking anyone's military base/camp/office/station/whatever isn't going to do anything. Just quit nagging and being a weirdo, we don't like you much, and your allies only allied with you so you would shut up about your fleets and whatnot. ~Auraphoenix i'm on right now bring on your fleets and militias or you can surrender and leave s4 forever when i control s4 only people i trust are allowed safe passage and i'll burn sc camp or i'll turn it into a barracks- Darth Caedus p.s your no match for my fleets or tech so just give up besides i planned on killing flame if the blood rebellion won - Darth Caedus i will give you until 7 o'clock et to come on if you don't i'll assume sc surrenders and i will assume full control of s4 and burn the sc camp- Darth Caedus Um... Caedus? You DO realize that SC has their camp better protected by MY fleets, and as soon as you get there we will snipe you and your armadas to microscopic bits! *Violently gestures with fingers* ~Aura ... You people are crazy. People=Darth. ;) Lol. This is semi-interesting, but this whole fight, once again, is pointless. -Smoke I know, I feel like I'm fighting a stubborn five year old. :/ ~Aura You ARE fighting a 5 yr old. -Smoke